films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Jitters and Japes
'''Jitters and Japes '''is the eighteenth episode of the fourteenth season and the three hundred and fourty-sixth episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas takes Dowager Hatt on a slow tour of Misty Island, but the Dowager wants to have a more exciting trip. Plot Dowager Hatt is visiting Sodor; Thomas puffs into Knapford Station and Sir Topham Hatt tells him to collect his mother from Maithwaite Station and take her on a tour of Misty Island. Thomas guarantees that Dowager Hatt will have fun which prompts Sir Topham to warn Thomas that his mother is an elderly woman. Thomas then asks Toby, one of the oldest engines, what he would want to do. Toby tells Thomas that he would want to go slow and then rest to smile at the beautiful views. So Thomas sets off to Maithwaite to collect the Dowager; Thomas tells Dowager Hatt that he has a plan for their day and Dowager Hatt tells Thomas that she has a few plans herself, but Thomas doesn't listen and sets off through the Misty Island Tunnel. Unfortunately, the mist is down over Misty Island which rather upsets the Dowager. Thomas then remembers Toby's idea of fun and stops to let Dowager Hatt admire the view, but she isn't happy and doesn't consider the view very fun at all. Thomas assures her that the next stop will be fun and they soon stop at the Misty Island Seashore. Dowager Hatt waits and waits, but she does not smile. Finally, the mist lifts and Thomas sets off again to have more "fun". Thomas, remembering Toby's advice, puffs slowly and steadily up and down hills. But Dowager Hatt is getting more and more annoyed until, finally, she demands Thomas to stop. He does and Dowager Hatt orders Thomas to take her home. Thomas tells her that he was only trying to be fun for her, but Dowager Hatt tells Thomas that she wanted thrills and spills, jokes and japes, jitters and flitters. Thomas doesn't know what those are so he agrees to the Dowager's orders and decides to go home the quickest way possible. Thomas chuffs through the Hollow Tree Tunnel, and to his surprise Dowager Hatt is clapping and laughing; this gives Thomas an idea. He races faster and faster towards the Shake Shake Bridge. Dowager Hatt loves the bridge! Next, it's Ol' Wheezy's turn to impress. He throws logs all over the place - much to the Dowager's content. All too soon, it was teatime and Dowager Hatt had to go back to Sodor. Dowager Hatt tells her son all about the fun she has had and the Fat Controller praises Thomas, who now realises that different people have different ideas of fun - regardless of their age! Characters *Thomas *Toby *Dowager Hatt *Sir Topham Hatt *Ol' Wheezy *Hee-Haw *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) Locations *Island Record Office *Topham Hall *Knapford *Maithwaite *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Misty Island Tunnel *Misty Island *Shake Shake Bridge *Hollow Tree Tunnel *Misty Island Seashore Gallery JittersandJapesUStitlecard.png|US title card JittersandJapes1.png JittersandJapes2.png JittersandJapes3.png JittersandJapes4.png JittersandJapes5.png JittersandJapes6.png JittersandJapes7.png JittersandJapes8.png JittersandJapes9.png JittersandJapes10.png JittersandJapes11.png JittersandJapes12.png JittersandJapes13.png JittersandJapes14.png JittersandJapes15.png JittersandJapes16.png JittersandJapes17.png JittersandJapes18.png JittersandJapes19.png JittersandJapes20.png JittersandJapes21.png JittersandJapes22.png JittersandJapes23.png JittersandJapes24.png JittersandJapes25.png JittersandJapes26.png JittersandJapes27.png JittersandJapes28.png JittersandJapes29.png JittersandJapes30.png JittersandJapes31.png JittersandJapes32.png JittersandJapes33.png JittersandJapes34.png JittersandJapes35.png JittersandJapes36.png JittersandJapes37.png JittersandJapes38.png JittersandJapes39.png JittersandJapes40.png JittersandJapes41.png JittersandJapes42.png JittersandJapes43.png JittersandJapes44.png JittersandJapes45.png JittersandJapes46.png JittersandJapes47.png JittersandJapes48.png JittersandJapes49.png JittersandJapes50.png JittersandJapes51.png JittersandJapes52.png JittersandJapes53.png JittersandJapes54.png JittersandJapes55.png JittersandJapes56.png JittersandJapes57.png JittersandJapes58.png JittersandJapes59.png JittersandJapes60.png JittersandJapes61.png JittersandJapes62.png JittersandJapes63.png JittersandJapes64.png JittersandJapes65.png JittersandJapes66.png JittersandJapes67.png JittersandJapes68.png JittersandJapes69.png JittersandJapes70.png JittersandJapes71.png JittersandJapes72.png JittersandJapes73.png JittersandJapes74.png JittersandJapes75.png JittersandJapes76.png JittersandJapes77.png JittersandJapes78.png JittersandJapes79.png JittersandJapes80.png JittersandJapes81.png JittersandJapes82.png JittersandJapes83.png JittersandJapes84.png JittersandJapes85.png JittersandJapes86.png JittersandJapes87.png JittersandJapes88.png JittersandJapes89.png Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes